Hitherto, as this type of walking assistance device, there has been known, for example, the one disclosed in paragraphs 0034 to 0036 and FIG. 15 and FIG. 16 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H5-329186 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). According to the walking assistance device (device for assisting walking) described in Patent Document 1, supporting members are attached to the thigh, crus, and foot of each leg of the user. And, the joints that connect these supporting members are driven by actuators to impart a target propulsion power to the user. In this walking assistance device, when the user walks, a torque produced between each of the joints of the legs (hip joints, knee joints, and ankle joints) of the user and the actuator of the walking assistance device that is associated therewith is detected. Then, from the torque detection value, the force between the walking assistance device and the user is computed and the obtained result is compared with a set value that has been set in advance. Further, based on the comparison result, the drive power for the actuator is determined to control the actuator.